Aceptar el amor
by al.diermissen
Summary: Nick Wilde y su compañera Judy Hopps, un zorro y una coneja, quienes sin darse cuenta comienzan a sentir atracción entre ellos, ¿podrán ser capaces de aceptarlo y luchar para estar juntos?
1. Chapter 1

**Está es mi nueva historia, ya que las otras 2 han como que muerto... :/ espero algún día terminarlas... pero está historia sera corta, máximo 3 capítulos n.n para si completarla :D**

**Ame la película de Zootopia! es genial y simplemente bella, y ame más esta pareja dispareja 3**

 **...**

"¿Qué me pasa?" se preguntaba así mismo el agente Wilde mientras sostenía con su pata una taza de café y mantenía su mirada fija en su compañera de patrulla Judy Hopps. Llevaba ya medio año de conocerla y cada vez se sentía más raro cuando pasaba tiempo con ella, le encantaba verla y oír su voz de coneja. Ambos se encontraban en un pequeña cafetería en Zootopia, aprovechando su descanso para ir por un pastel de moras y un café.

Él no olvida la primera vez que la vio, en la heladería de los elefantes, donde cayó tan inocentemente en su estafa, y ese mismo día donde o dijo las verdades incomodas que ahora se arrepiente totalmente de haberlas dicho, ya que la misma coneja le ha comprobado que estaba más que equivocado.

-Oye Zanahorias- le interrumpe Nick a la oficial que se encontraba conversando sobre los cultivos que tienen sus padres en la granja, y el cual era un tema de poco interés para el zorro.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy?- le pregunta mientras hace una media sonrisa.

-emmm… ¿martes?- responde insegura la coneja, al sentir que esa no era la respuesta correcta.

-jajaja, ya sabía que no recordabas- ríe el zorro mientras toma un sorbo de su café –hoy se cumple 6 meses exactos cuando nos conocimos por primera vez-

-¿y?- pregunta seriamente la coneja mientras cruza sus brazos, y sorprendiendo al zorro –también se cumplen 6 meses de la vez que me hicistes pararme en cemento fresco, además de engañarme y herirme con tus palabras-

-Lo sé, lo sé- pone el vaso en la mesa –por eso quiero recompensarte por ese día- mira a los ojos a la coneja –Judy…- su voz suena serio y confiado –¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo hoy?-

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, primero Nick no podía creer lo que acababa de salir de su boca, fue algo que no lo pensó y solo lo dijo, pero como iba a tener una cita con un animal de otra especie y para el colmo un conejo, definitivamente algo no estaba bien con él. Por otro lado, Judy no sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿habrá escuchado bien?, ¿una cita con Nick?, estaba completamente en shock, pero agarro valor para romper el repentino hielo.

-Zorro mañoso, ¿Qué planeas?-

-Nada, solo quiero darte una noche especial, ahora somos amigos, y la verdad siempre me he sentido mal por ese día, la verdad Judy-

-Está bien- le contesta la coneja mientras se levanta de la silla –hoy a las 8 en mi casa-

-¡Ya te vas!- pregunta el zorro.

-Sí, voy a trabajar desde ya para salir un poco temprano para arreglarme- suelta una risita - para la cita- termino diciendo la coneja, resaltando la última palabra, ella sabía que Nick uso esa palabra sin pensarlo mucho, y le sonrojaría aunque sea un poco si la usaba en su contra también.

Nick se quedó solo en la cafetería, solo con sus pensamientos, ¿Qué acabo de hacer?, ¿tendrá una cita con una coneja?, él sabía que zootopia era ya un mundo bastante liberal en las parejas interraciales, pero siempre y cuando eran de un mismo reino animal; león con tigre, burro con cebra, camello y llama, etc etc… ¿pero porque está pensando en eso?, ni sabe si siente algo así por Judy, realmente ya estaba perdido en zorro.

Pasaron las horas, desde las 3:00 pm que fue el encuentro en la cafería hasta las 7:40 p.m, se les hicieron eternas al zorro, no pudo ver a Judy en la comandancia, hoy no tuvieron que patrullar juntos. Pero ya se encontraba listo, apenas salió del trabajo, fue a su casa a cambiarse, se bañó y se puso traje y corbata, se encontraba en el espejo peinándose cuando le llego un sms al celular.

"Zorro, ya me encuentro lista" eso le saco una sonrisa, terminó de arreglarse y salió contento, de todos modos solo era una salida entre dos amigos.

Al llegar al apartamento de Judy, le dio pereza al zorro subir hasta la habitación de ella, por lo que optó mandarle un sms a ella.

"Estoy abajo, zanahorias, baja"

Al instante recibió respuesta "Que caballero"

"No quiero ensuciar el traje, ah y espero que no te quedes en shock al verme tan guapo"

Solo tuvo que pasar poco tiempo para que del edificio saliera una Judy Hopps casi irreconocible, usaba unos tacones de punta, con un vestido rojo y con las orejas amarradas como si fuera una cola alta. Nick no pudo decir nada al verla así, solo la miraba y su corazón latía fuertemente, en ese instante supo que le gustaba su compañera de trabajo.

-Vaya, parece que otro fue el que quedó en shock- dice la coneja volviendo en sí al zorro.

-No puedes usar mis palabras en mi contra, Zanahorias, es poco ético- le reprocha.

Pero tenía que aceptar que la coneja gris se veía muy atractiva, estaba ya muy acostumbrado a verla con el traje de policía que un cambio de vestimenta tan radical lo sorprendió sin dudarlo. Ahora tenía que ser capaz de pasar toda una velada junto a ella con esa ropa y con el deseo de darle un beso.


	2. Chapter 2

**La segunda parte de mi mini historia :) ya el siguiente espero que sea la última parte n.n**

 **...**

-¿Nick te encuentras bien?- pregunta la coneja mientras caminaban por la acera en la gran ciudad de Zootopia.

Habían terminado de cenar y durante el banquete el zorro se comportó de maneras muy extrañas, habló muy poco y en ningún momento pudo mantener los ojos hacia la coneja, pero en las ocasiones que Judy se encontraba distraída o mirando hacia otro lado, sentía la mirada del zorro hacia ella.

-Sí, es solo que…- respondió el zorro, pauso un momento, tenía que pensar en una excusa, no podía decirle que era porque hace 2 horas se dio cuenta de lo que siente por ella, trago un poco de saliva y siguió –Judy, yo soy carnívoro por naturaleza y no me acostumbro a comer comidas vegetarianas –

-¿es por eso?- preguntó la coneja –Zorro, a mí no me molesta ir a restaurantes carnívoros, solo que haya alguna opción sin carnes estaré feliz- dijo la coneja mientras abrazaba un costado de Nick, y haciendo latir de forma rápida el corazón del zorro. –Pensé que me conocías, sabes que no soy alguien con prejuicios-

-¿sin prejuicios?- dijo el zorro con media sonrisa en su rostro –tu spray anti zorros decía otra cosa-

-¡hey!- dijo la coneja, separándose de Nick y dándole un golpe pequeño con una de sus patas –ya me disculpe por eso, ¡eres cruel Nickholas Wilde!-

El zorro solo se rió, mientras que en su mente le decía que la cruel es ella, al usar ese vestido que aún tenía puesto.

-Sabes Nick- siguió la coneja con un tono algo distinto –cuando estábamos en el museo y Bellwether te disparó con su virus, por un momento pensé que realmente si te disparó con el virus real- una lagrima comenzó asomarse en un ojo de la coneja –en ese segundo volvió mis prejuicios y si sentí miedo- el zorro la miro y observo el estado en que se encontraba, ambos se detuvieron y Nick solo coloco una de sus patas en el hombro de la oficial –Nick, no fue hasta que me mordistes sin fuerzas que me di cuenta que nuestro plan si funcionó, que dejé de pensar que me ibas a devorar-

-Zanahorias, ya eso pasó, yo sé que los conejos son sentimentales pero tranquila- dijo el zorro mientras le secaba una lagrima a la coneja –recuerdas que soy un experto en el engaño, es natural que caigas en ellos, aún sin que yo quiera- termino el zorro haciendo reír a la coneja –pero debes de saber que jamás, jamás te devoraría, no de esa forma porque me gustas mucho-

"¿Qué acabo decir?" se pensó el zorro mientras su rostro solo mostraba miedo y confusión y mientras las orejas de la coneja se levantaban con sorpresa y lo miraba sorprendida.

-No de gustar, gustar- comenzó a justificarse el zorro –me gustas como mi compañera de trabajo, además que estoy muy agradecido contigo Zanahorias por darme una oportunidad de hacer lo correcto, sé que dije que me gustas mucho, pero mucho como mi am…-

El zorro seguía buscando excusas que justificaran lo que acaba de decir que no observó cuando la oficial se puso de puntillas para acercarse y darle un pequeño beso al hablador, así silenciando a un zorro apenado, y dejándolo con los ojos bien abiertos. El beso de Judy fue una sorpresa para el oficial, una mezcla de sabores y aromas que no pudo resistirse, se dejó envolver en él, cerro sus ojos y abrazo a la oficial para profundizar aquel beso, aquel beso tan deseado desde el inicio de la noche y que internamente sabía que lo deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Su mente no pensaba en nada, solo quería disfrutar ese momento que se le presentó.

Judy fue la que finalizo ese beso, miro tiernamente al zorro que se encontraba aún perdido en sus emociones. –A veces no puedes engañar aunque quieras hacerlo- dijo la coneja mientras volvía acercar su nariz al rostro de Nick -¿verdad zorro mañoso?-

¿Acaso Judy se dio cuenta de la verdadera razón de su comportamiento en el restaurante? O que realmente le gustaba al zorro y no solo por las razones que buscaba anteriormente el zorro nervioso.

Lo que es realmente seguro es que el zorro se encontraba perdido y feliz por lo que acababa de pasar, y al tener de vuelta el rostro de la oficial tan cerca al de él, no se contuvo y agarro la cabeza de la coneja para volver a darle un beso, aún más profundo y lleno de emociones que el primero. Ya ambos sabían lo que sentía el uno por el otro, y por el momento iban a ignorar las leyes de la naturaleza y disfrutar de lo que quedaba de noche juntos.


End file.
